Flaming Spirits
by Illikas Rager
Summary: The sequel to Inferno, this book re-introduces Rlorkros from my other book, Rlorkros & Jalshan, which was a sort of spoof on Romeo & Juliet. Rated T for moderate violence.
1. Previously

Previously:

"The gunman? What does that mean?" Death asked Satan. "According to legend, the gunman was an

evil man who descended into madness shortly after seeing a 'Black Light'. He then decided to kill the

entire human race. He must've been turned into a demon shortly after Callameodus' apocalypse. After

that he was captured…"

Two hours later…

"My fellow demons! I salute you.

He looked at Famine. "For fighting with your wits…"

He looked at War. "Valor…"

He looked at Conquest. "Persistence…"

He looked at Death. "And bravery."

Doom looked over his shoulder, and then started walking away.

Satan turned around and said, "Not to mention leadership." Doom turned around. "…Me?" Death

interrupted. "Yes. You led an entire rebellion and broke free of Callameodus' grasp because you had the

willpower. Come over here and join us!"

"With honor, Death." He started walking over. Halfway there, he kneeled down.

"Agh!" He fainted right there, as spirits came out from his very being…

FLAMING SPIRITS


	2. Prologue: I Don't Think We're Done Yet

Prologue:

I don't think we're done yet…

"What's wrong, Doom?" "I…don't…know…" Then an otherworldly voice started talking. "YOU

HAVE DEFEATED OUR KING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU HAVE KILLED OUR

LORD! NOW OUR REALM WILL BE THROWN INTO CHAOS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Everyone had a curious

look on their face. Another, more grimacing voice asked, "DO YOU MEAN… YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA?

SURELY YOU MUST, BRAVE ONE? Death spoke up. "…Wait. Let me get this straight. You're a spirit that is

ruled over by Callameodus?" "YES. BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS, YOU MUST GO INTO OUR REALM

AND FIX WHAT HAS BEEN UNDONE AS PUNISHMENT!" The first voice snapped. Death said, "I'll accept

that punishment. I've always wanted to go meet and talk to ghosts!"

"GOOD. WE SHALL RELEASE YOUR MAN. GO THROUGH THE PORTAL WHEN YOU ARE READY."

"What portal?" Satan asked. "That one." Famine said, pointing behind Satan. "Oh." Satan replied.

After everyone else went through, Death turned his head around and mused to himself, "That voice

is…oddly familiar…" Then he went through.


	3. Character Bios

Bios:

**Main Characters:**

Rlorkros: A ghost with a past that is, surprisingly, even more mysterious than the rest of the Horsemen

combined. Has a very formal personality. Wears a baton cloak, with an odd-looking circlet that came from god-

knows-where. (Author's note: He's actually a reference to one of my other books. Good luck finding it though).

Doom: A former human turned demon, this character makes absolutely no attempt whatsoever to hold

back in a fight. In-between going from a human to a demon, he was an infamous evil vigilante hit man referred to

as The Gunman. Has a very malevolent personality, and no conscience or moral bearing. Wears a special hand

made cape, made out of the rarest cloths in the underworld, and an artificially moonlit shirt, with blue corduroys.

Satan: You should already know this one's backstory. Commands the Horsemen. Has a very cowardly

personality as of late. Wears…well, you should already know that.

Conquest: A very rarely referenced horseman, with a desire to rule over things, and yet shares a very

close bond with Satan himself. Has a somewhat shy personality. Wears a white cape, white shirt, gray pants, and

has a trident which he keeps on his person at all times.

War: The second most famous horseman, with a desire to destroy things. Has an extremely passive-

aggressive personality. Wears all red, and carries a ship cannon-Yes, a SHIP CANNON-with him wherever he goes.

Famine: The smartest of the horsemen, but the third most famous Horseman. Has a know-it-all

personality. Wears a green robe with a green hood, and has a pair of scales which he uses as a bola.

Death: The most famous Horseman by far, for he is also known as the Grim Reaper. Has a dark personality

most of the time, while other times he has an overly eccentric attitude. Wears a black robe, black hood, black

cape, and black pants, and has his signature scythe as of the end of the last book, called the Reaper's Scythe.


	4. Chapter 1: Ghost Town

Chapter One:

Ghost town

What met the horsemen on the other side of the portal was much different than what they had

been expecting. What they had expected was some sort of ribbon-like structure passing through the

sky, except with no atmosphere, while the ground was red, possibly purple, tainted with power, and the

sanity of the people drained.

What they found instead was a feeling in the air that could only be described as happiness.

And the sky? Blue! With clouds! The ground? Green with weeds uncut! And tall grass, also uncut! No

supposed corruption whatsoever! The part that made absolutely no sense to Death, however, was that

there were no ghosts at all! At least, not without legs or arms. These ones had full bodies!

And then there was where they landed. The portal had led them to the middle of a train station.

"Ugh… What happened? Where are we?" Death asked in confusion. "In the middle of a train station, it

would appear." Famine replied.

"Don't be fooled, horsemen. This world has not always been this way." One of the ghosts told

them. "Why have we been brought here if everything is so…happy?" Conquest asked the ghost, to which

it replied, "Our world has always been what you have expected it to be. Red ground tainted with power,

no sanity left. Our world was meant to be a world of suffering, not peace."

"So what happened?" asked War. "Callameodus was not exactly ruling over us, but we were

ruling over him. A…possession, if you will." One of the ghosts explained. "And let me guess, we're

standing on his mind right now?" asked Famine. Satan wore a face of disgust at this remark. "Yes." the

ghosts said.

"So then…Where are we off to first?" asked Conquest. The ghosts replied, "A place called Spictra

Village." "Do you have a map or something?" asked Satan. At this the ghosts looked at each other, a hint

of grimace visible in their expressions. They grouped up like a football team would, and began talking to

each other. After much whispering, they nodded to each other, faced the Horsemen, and simply stated,

"Your fellow demon, Doom, knows the way. Although there is a catch. Said catch being that he landed

on a hill far away from here. There was a two-hour interval between where we just were and for where

we landed and a 30-minute interval for him. Therefore, he must find his way back here.

"Great. Now we have to go and look for him." said Satan.


	5. Chapter 2: Music Mountain Deadbeat Vale

Chapter Two:

Music Mountain

A.K.A.

Deadbeat Valley

Doom's ears were ringing with vibrations from the land. "Ugh…that was one hell of a fall…" Doom

muttered to himself as he pushed himself up. "You shouldn't get up yet, Lopperman."

Lopperman…? Doom thought to himself. "There's only one person I know of that would call me that

without any knowledge of my identity whatsoever." Doom said as he looked up.

Standing in front of him was a human Hispanic woman with long, jet-black hair, donning a sleeveless T-

shirt and blue pants. Positioned on both sides of her was a young girl and a young boy, each with silver-gray

dreadlocks and wearing corduroy overalls and black long-sleeved shirts. They all had dirt smears all over their skin,

and yet smelled of lavender and rosebuds.

"Hi, daddy!" The boy and girl said in unison. Doo-I mean, Lopperman-smiled and said, "Hi kids. Hi

Marianna. "Marianna then asked, "Are you okay, hon? You look like hell." Lopperman grimaced. "Yeah…Yeah, I

guess you could say that." "Say what?" Marianna asked curiously. Lopperman chuckled to himself and replied," Oh,

it's nothing. Nothing at all." Lopperman then looked around and asked, "So…This is the ghost world…But where are

we in it?" Marianna replied, "Music Mountain."


	6. Chapter 3: Weaving Bonds

Chapter Three:

Weaving Bonds

The Horsemen had decided to split up into 3 different groups in order to search for Doom. Death and

Famine in the first group, War and Conquest in the second, and Satan and the ghosts' chosen guide, Rlorkros, in

"Where to, Rlorkros?" asked Satan. "Towards the smoke." the ghost replied. Puzzled, Satan inquired,

"Smoke? What smoke? I don't see any smoke." The ghost sighed and turned around. "Does your kind ever stop

being complete buffoons?" "Buffoons? I dunno." Satan shrugged.

Meanwhile, War and Conquest were searching the suburban area, until they decided to ask around inside

a nearby saloon. When they sat down at the bar, the bartender, without looking up, asked, "What'll it be, fellas?"

"A flagon of Firewater, thanks." was War's order. "I'll have a cup of Sun Setter Cider, please." was Conquest's

The bartender replied, "Comin' right up." When the bartender came back from the kitchen with their

orders, he asked, "So. Got any family?" The two looked at each other, looked back at the bartender, and burst out

in laughter. "What'd I say?" asked the bartender. "Well," they replied, "We're brothers."

Meanwhile, Death and Famine, clever ones that they were, searched up on a nearby hilltop, until they

decided to rest. "Famine," Death asked, "What am I?" Famine looked at him, a cold look in his eyes. "You are

many things, Death. You're a demon. You're my brother. You're an elite soldier of Hell's army. You're the wielder

of the Reaper's Bane." Death smirked. "You don't understand what I meant though." Famine looked at him a bit

longer. "What did you mean then?"

A couple hours later, Rlorkros stopped and said, "The sun is setting. Let us set up camp here for the night.

And so they did. And another hour later, they started telling 'Campfire Stories'.

Satan yawned and asked, "Rlorkros, how old are you?" Rlorkros looked at him sternly, a bit of interest

visible in his gaze. "Three thousand, nine hundred and seventy-three. Why?" Satan grinned knowingly. "Any

family?" Rlorkros looked puzzled. "What's with this sudden interest in my bio?" Satan simply stated, "I know about

everyone and everything that goes on in their lives. What makes you think I would miss you, Rokadan?" Rlorkros

laughed. "I thought you might tell me that someday, Satan. But what's in the past is in the past."

"Then why do you help us? Especially Death. Why help the demon responsible for your death?" Satan

asked. "Look, demon. No matter how much hate I harbor, it's not going to bring Jalshan back." Rlorkros said coldly.

"What if I told you she might still be here?" said Satan. Rlorkros lay down and looked up at the night sky. "That

would be nice if it were true. But I know she's not in this world. Otherwise, she would've found me by now. No,

she's in your world, the world we mortals called hell."

"No." Satan said simply. Rlorkros looked at him. "What?" Satan grimaced and said sternly, "She is not in

hell, nor heaven. She has been looking for you, but you not for her. Face it, son, you've failed and betrayed your

own soul." Rlorkros looked at him and sighed. "Humph."

Later that night, Rlorkros tried to poison Satan in his sleep. He crept up to him slowly. When he was within

range, he lunged at him with his blade. Satan murmured to him in his sleep, as if he subconsciously knew what was

happening, "Put down the blade, son; it'll do you no good." Rlorkros looked at Satan in surprise.

Meanwhile, at the saloon, the bartender looked at the two supposed brothers curiously. "But…You two

look nothing alike! You sure you aren't just drunk?" This comment only made them laugh even harder. "Of course

we look nothing alike! We're the Four Horsemen, lad!" The bartender cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then, if

you're the FOUR Horsemen, then where're your other 2 brothers?" War answered in a serious tone this time.

"They're looking for a friend of ours. So are our leader and our guide. And so are we." The bartender was

silent. "Have you seen a jet-black person around these parts recently?" asked Conquest. "Can't say that I have."

answered the bartender. Just then, the saloon doors opened. "Hello, Mark." said the group that came into the

saloon. War and Conquest turned around on their stools. "Hello."

Meanwhile, Death and Famine were still up on the mountain. "I meant that something seems…I dunno,

out of place since we killed Callameodus." explained Death. Famine looked at him. "Well, yeah. The ghosts said so.

But then again, I agree with you, brother. Something seems a bit off here."

When dawn finally arrived, Death looked off to the distance and said, "Brother is that-?" "Yes, I believe

so." answered Famine. It was Doom.


End file.
